Chocolates Can Lead to Cavities
by AL19
Summary: (3Z universe) "Happy Valentine's Day, Ginpachi." SakaGin, Shounen-ai


**I was going to name this one-shot, "Chocolates Can Cause Cavities", but then I realized that title would've had all words beginning with the letter C. XD**

* * *

The final bell rang at Gintama High school. Students – and some teachers – packed their bags, and eventually exited out of the school, now heading for home.

Today was actually Valentine's Day, so most, if not all, of the students gave each other Valentine gifts. Kondo Isao tried giving Shimura Tae a _huge_ box of chocolates, but Tae – not surprisingly – smashed the box onto his face. Toujou Ayumu tried giving Yagyu Kyubei a police uniform (Which had _nothing_ to do with Valentine's Day), but Kyubei burned it.

Man, the list could just go on.

Anyway, Sakata Ginpachi was in the nurses' office, taking a bottle of sleeping pills from the pantry. For the past few nights, he had been having so much trouble sleeping. Hell, there was one time where he kept on yelling at the students for being so loud…even though the students were never exactly _loud_.

Ginpachi heaved a sigh as he put the sleeping pills into his coat pocket. He grumbled, "Hopefully, with these pills, I can sleep better."

Suddenly, Sakamoto Tatsuma entered the office as well. The moment he saw Ginpachi, he asked with a laugh, "Kinpachi! What're you doing in my office? Ahahahahaha!"

Ginpachi glared at the man, "First of all, my name is _Ginpachi_, not Kinpachi! Secondly, I need some sleeping pills. I haven't gotten much sleep for the past week!"

"Is that so?" Tatsuma hummed. He placed a big folder onto his desk, and told the teacher off-topically, "By the way, earlier today, Mutsu and Otose-sensei scolded me."

"For what?"

"For trying to give Oryou a kiss. Ahahahahaha!"

Ginpachi rolled his crimson eyes, "You're a _nurse_; Oryou's a _student_. It's against the rules to try to kiss a student." He pushed his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose, and added, "Anyway, I need to get going. I have a dentists' appointment at six. And since I despise the dentist, it's going to be _hell_ for me." The silver-haired man shuddered at the sight of the dentist.

Ginpachi grabbed the handle to his bag, and was about to leave, but Tatsuma halted him by saying, "Wait, Ginpachi."

He rotated his head to the side; he asked, "What?"

"Before you go, I need to tell you something." Well, this was very sudden. _Too_ sudden, actually. One moment, Tatsuma was laughing, and the next moment, he sounded all calm and quiet.

Ginpachi frowned at his comment, "What is it that you need to tell me? I have to go, you know."

Tatsuma smiled, "Of course I know." He started walking towards the shorter man, and didn't stop until he stood in front of him.

The frown on Ginpachi's face grew bigger; he felt a bit uncomfortable with the fact that Tatsuma was standing _inches_ in front of him.

The brunette narrowed his eyes, staring into Ginpachi's. He slowly raised his hand up, and gently cupped the teachers' chin as he whispered, "Happy Valentine's Day, Ginpachi."

"Wha-" Feeling baffled, Ginpachi was about to ask what Tatsuma was going to do, but before he had the chance to do so, Tatsuma softly connected his lips with him.

Ginpachi snapped his red eyes wide, feeling utterly shocked. Why the hell was Tatsuma kissing him?! Wasn't he in love with Oryou?! This wasn't making any sense! Ginpachi wanted to push the brunette away, but he was too shocked to do so.

But Tatsuma eventually drifted the kiss away. His sunglasses lowered down, revealing his cerulean eyes. The atmosphere shifted around the duo.

Ginpachi exclaimed as a blush crept up his cheeks, "I-I gotta go now!" With that, he stormed away from Tatsuma, and out of the nurses' office.

Tatsuma continued smiling, but he narrowed his eyes, and murmured under his breath, "I kind of figured Ginpachi would react like that."

* * *

**Why is it that this sounded better in my head, but I too much trouble writing it? ^^; Bah, never mind.**

**Hope you enjoyed this short one-shot, and Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
